Two Little Birds
by Kitty Chester
Summary: As an orphan Raven hadnt had a good start in life but things start to change when she meets a group of people who can help her understand how special and important she really is.
1. The Girl

Chapter one

 _ **Hey! This is my first fanfic I don't know if it's gonna be any good so please read and review so that I can make it better.**_

Jack and Crow both saw it. In fact everyone could see it, well, except for the two people involved. They could tell that Yusei and Akiza had a thing for each other. Whenever they were in the same room together, Crow noticed that there was something in Yusei's eyes. A sparkle. That only happened when he was looking at Akiza.

Both Jack and Crow had talked to Yusei about this on numerous occasions, but Yusei being Yusei had denied it each and every time.

In fact he had denied it so much that Crow got bored of teasing him about it. He just didn't understand why Yusei wouldn't say or do anything about it.

The only excuse Yusei gave for not doing anything, when Crow teased him about Akiza liking him, though he said it with some seriousness in his voice, was "We have the WRGP coming up. I need to get the runners ready. I don't have time to think about that."

'Tch. Yeah right.' Crow thought to himself as he ride his duel runner into the Poppo Time garage.

On his way he nearly crashed into Bruno on his, what can only be described as motorcycle as it wasn't even close to being anything else, but he loved it all the same so Crow didn't say anything.

"Hey! What's the rush?!" Crow yelled after him.

All Bruno said was a hasty "sorry Crow" before speeding off.

Crow parked his duel runner and took his helmet off. He looked around for Yusei but couldn't see him. That was until he heard a loud, dull bang, closely followed by an "oww" as Yusei sat up from being under his runner, carefully rubbing his head.

"Ouch that must have hurt" Crow laughed as Yusei stood up still rubbing his slightly throbbing head. "Hey! Don't laugh that really hurt!"

Holding his hands up in defeat, Crow looked at the garage door. "What's up with Bruno anyway? He nearly ran me over just now trying to get away. You didn't scare him off did you?" He said mockingly.

Yusei smoothed his black and gold hair back into place before lowering his hand. "No we just got an emergency call. Someone's runner needs repairing. It's a long job though. It will take at least a week. I suppose he just wants to get over there as soon as possible so he can get started."

Crow rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. "That guy needs to relax and have a break from work. But don't let Jack give him advise otherwise he might take after him." The both laughed as said person walked into the garage unnoticed.

"And what the duce is wrong with taking after me."

Crow sat bolt upright at this, his steel eyes wide and staring at the blonde stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His amethyst eyes glaring at the red-head on the couch.

"Oh er hi Jack. When did you come back?" Crow asked nervously as the blonde slowly walked over to him.

"Well answer me Crow. What's wrong with taking after me?" He spoke, anger rising in his voice.

Crow rubbed the back of his head. A habit he had picked up when he was nervous. "It was just a joke man, no need to threaten me." He spoke jokingly but knew, given the opportunity, that Jack would have a go at him whenever he had the chance.

"Any time, any where halfpint." Jack growled as he towered over Crow. Crow stood on the couch to give himself some extra height. However, he was still shorter than Jack. "Oh yeah?" He yelled.

Before this could go any further, Yusei decided to end today's argument between Crow and Jack. "Hey! Before this gets out of hand, I've just finished installing a new programme into the runners engines. How about we go test them out?"

With the moment lost Crow answered a surprisingly cheerful "cool let's go now." He hopped off the couch and ran to put his helmet on. Yusei and Jack just stared at him like he had grown another head. "What?"

~0~0~0~

Crow loved his runner even more. It was faster than ever and was smoother on turns. He couldn't help it when he let out a let out a big, loud "wahoo!" Yusei laughed at him, whilst Jack just rolled his eyes but he still had a smirk on his face.

Jack looked at Yusei "I don't know what you did to these runners but they're great. I can't wait to-" he was cut off as a group of around 6 people all on duel runners surrounded all three of them.

"What the duce is going on?" Jack shouted at no-one in particular.

"Oh we were just passing and noticed how nice your runners looked." A man on a simple blue and white runner said. He was obviously the leader of the gang and the other runners were all black.

"Very pretty" another gang member said.

"I thought it was a waste letting you keep them all to yourselves. Sharing is caring after all." The leader continued, the whole gang laughed at this. But them laughing tipped Jack over the edge.

"If you want them then you have to go through us first"

"Ooooo. I'm shaking in my boots. You can't beat me you has-been."

As he said this a shadow came over head. They all came to a stop to see what it was. As it landed on the road ahead of them and skidded to a halt they saw that it was a duel runner. Yusei, Jack and Crow were mesmerized by the runner as they had never seen anything like it before.

The base colour was black but had purple swirls all over. At the front wheel it had a curve going over the wheel that resembled the head of a dragon. It also had what seemed to be large wings folded up at the sides. The person who ride this runner was dressed in a black jacket with matching trousers and boots. The helmet was in the shape of a dragons head and was all black except for a large purple eye. The visor was also tinted purple.

"Leave them alone Callum. It's me you want." A female voice spoke. As she got off of her runner.

"Haha and here comes the cavalry. I thought I got rid of you for good last time. Guess I was mistaken."

The three boys were frozen in awe at the scene that was unravelling in front if them.

"Enough talk let's duel." She spoke confidently and looked him in the eye, even though she still had her helmet on. "I win and you let them go, and you stick around and wait for sector security to arrive."

"Fine" Callum grumbled "But if I win you have to come with me and be my girl." The gang started laughing. "Also whatever I have I always share with my friends." He motioned to the gang with a sly smile on his face.

"You don't have to do this for us we'll find a way out" Yusei shouted but it landed on deaf ears.

She removed her duel disk from her runner, leaving her helmet on. "Fine."

"Let's duel" they said together. Yusei, Jack and Crow just looked at each other. 'What have we walked into now' Crow thought.

 _ **Well there you go. My first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I ebony d writing it. I'm going to try and use real cards from yugioh for the battle but I might make my own up for the girls deck. Please R &R. Thank you!**_


	2. Duel

Chapter two

 **Hey! The girls deck is made up of mainly real yugioh cards so I can make it as good as I can. Most of the cards I've used I found on Google images so if I don't give a good description of them then you can see them there. I have changed/added a few extra special abilities to make it more interesting. Hope you enjoy.**

"Ladies first" he said with a smile twitching on his face. By this time he had removed his helmet showing his criminal marks. Two gold lines going horizontally across his forehead. His hair was brown and uninteresting. However, his green eyes reminded the girl of a rabbit caught in the headlights. They unnerved her as they kept darting between her and the guys, who at this point had got off their runners and were being held by Callums gang.

She drew her card. A smile crept onto her face. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode." A pink cat with a gold collar that had a large purple gem in the centre and and gold spikes on each of its legs jumped out of a circle of blue light. It has 200 attack points and 400 defence points.

"Next I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode". A large eagle with blue gems embedded in its wings flew out of the circle of blue light and landed next to the previous monster. It has 1400 attack points and 800 defence points. "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"Really you think you're gonna beat me with a little birdie and a pretty kitty. Ha. You're more pathetic than I thought. I can't wait until we get back to my turn." He paused while he thought "I summon Root Water." A large blue and purple serpent type monster came onto the field it had the arms and chest of a man but between the fingers there was a type of webbing. It has 900 attack points and 800 defence points.

"Now I summon Codarus to the field in attack mode" an armoured serpent slithered into the field. It has 1400 attack points and 1200 defence points. "Now Root Water attack her Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat." Said monster reared up and plunged into the Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat which shattered into hundreds of yellow lights.

The girl's life points dropped to 3300. "And don't think I'm stopping there girlie. I use Codarus' special ability which allows me to send two cards from your field to the graveyard. So I send one of your facedowns and Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle." The face down flipped up revealing that it was Crystal Tree before bursting into lights at the same time Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle burst into lights.

"Now that they're out of the way Codarus can attack you directly. Ha this is gonna be over before it's even begun."

The girl grunted as her life points decreased to 1900. "Before you get ahead of yourself Callum." The girl spoke with confidence which unnerved him ever so slightly. Unfortunately for him, it showed and the girl noticed. "Your plan has a few holes."

"What how come. You haven't used that facedown of yours, that leaves… dam"

"That's right. The special abilities of both Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle means that instead of being sent to the graveyard they are used as spell cards."

"Ha. I knew she had a plan." Crow shouted. This caught the girl's attention. And without anyone noticing because of her helmet a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

Callum growled as he said "I end my turn with a facedown."

"It's my turn. I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode. And because of its special ability I can summon another Crystal Beast card as a spell card." A white pegasus with a blue horn galloped onto the field. It has 1800 attack points and 1200 defence points. And Crystal Beast Marble Unicorn was used as a spell card.

"Next I summon Crystal Star Child in attack mode. And her special ability allows me to destroy all spell or trap cards on your side of the field." His trap card Negate Attack revealed itself before exploding into lights.

"Wait what are you doing. You can't do that." Callum was starting to panic.

"I'm finishing this duel. Now I play the spell card Crystal Excavation. This allows me to move one Crystal Beast monster from the spell and trap zone and into the monster zone, and I chose Crystal Beast Marble Unicorn. Now Crystal Beast Marble Unicorn, tune with Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Crystal Star Child." She was shouting at this point as she summoned her most powerful monster to the field.

"I synchro summon Blue-eyes Crystal Dragon!" She shouted as the three monsters turned into lights and fused together. There was a blinding white light as a huge blue and white dragon that had crystal feathers along its back with gigantic wings let out a roar as it descended onto the field. It has 4000 attack points and 4000 defence points.

As it came onto the field, Yusei, Jack and Crows signer marks light up. This shocked the gang members who looked at each other with unease but still kept a firm grip.

Now my dragon has a few special abilities that you should know about. One of which is that if the total of all attack and defense points of your monsters on your side of the field add up to more than the attack points of my dragon. They get destroyed and half of the total gets delt to you as direct damage. And look 4300. It's not looking good for you now."

"Wha… what" Callum stuttered as his life points dropped to 1850. Then he realised what was coming next. "Wait can't we sort something out. I don't wanna get hurt you're a psychic duelist. That can't be fair."

The three boys turned to look at each other. Before going back to watch the duel. This was getting stranger by the minute.

The girl smiled as the sound of sector security sirens wailed in the distance. "Now Blue-eyes Crystal Dragon attack him directly." A blue light glowed in the back of the dragon's throat before a blue stream of light came out and hit Callum knocking him to the ground unconscious as his life points hit 0.

The gang looked shocked as their leader lay on the ground and sector security vehicles came screeching to a stop.

"Nobody move this is sector security." A loud voice boomed as Trudge rushed out of the car.

Officers surrounded the remaining gang members while two picked up the unconscious Callum.

"Yo Trudge. About time you got here." Trudge turned to face the annoying red head. "Did you get held up by a cat stuck up a tree or something?"

"Hey you know that's my line of duty to New Domino City to do that. And anyway I don't see you getting cookies for it."

While Trudge and Crow talked about what had happened, Jack and Yusei walked over to the girl. But before they got to her she had gotten back onto her runner and fled the scene. "Why the duce did she run off like that?" Jack asked in a surprised voice but there was slight anger.

"Hey Yusei, Jack" Trudge called them over. "Did either of you get a look at her face?"

Yusei answered "no why?"

Trudge let out a sigh "Oh well then if you don't know who she is then it doesn't matter. I just needed to know who was involved in this so that it can go onti the database. I'll see you kids around then."

And with that Trudge left the slightly confused teens.

 **And with that I end my chapter. Who is this mysterious girl and why did she save them. Please R &R**.


	3. Crash

_**Me: Heya sorry for the wait I've been busy with mock exams**_

 _ **Crow: yeah she's sorry now can we get on with the story I want to find out more about this mysterious girl**_

 _ **Jack: I know why you want to get this chapter started...**_

 _ **Crow: Huh why**_

 _ **Jack: Well...**_

 _ **Me: Shut up you you'll give spoilers. I don't own anything other than my OC.**_

She rode as fast as she could. She couldn't let sector security catch her now. That would be ironic. They weren't there when she needed them before but as soon as she doesn't want them there they are. She shuddered slightly at the memories of when she needed their help. Anyone's help. She shouldn't be thinking an out this now. She should be keeping her mind focused on the road ahead.

Just as she thought this, a trucks horn blasting sounded directly in front of her. She swerved to try and attempt at avoiding the oncoming traffic, but it was too late. The runner slammed into the corner of the truck. As she and her runner skidded across the highway, she realised all too late that she was going to go over the side. There wasn't anything she could have done to stop herself as she was spinning she couldn't even tell which way up was until she herself was going down, down onto the street below. She heard a runner screech to a stop and rapid footsteps before she landed on top of something soft. Her runner landed somewhere off to the side but she didn't notice as blackness surrounded her and she lost consciousness.

~0~0~0~

Crow had just been testing out his duelrunner as he hadn't had a chance to after what had gone on with that guy and his gang. Callum? Is that what the girl had called him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash above him on the highway as her saw a figure and a runner leave the highway just in front of him.

He acted on impulse as he jumped off his runner and caught the falling figure. It wasn't anything graceful but it did he job. She landed on top of him, causing him to collapse underneath her. However, her head smacked off the ground with a sickening smack. Crow was thankful however that she was wearing her helmet otherwise it could have ended a lot worse than it already was.

It took him a minute for him to get his brain back into gear, and when he did he couldn't help the mad blush that appeared on his face. He was lying on his back with his arms wrapped protectively around the girl that was falling moments ago. This however was not the cause of the blush. Said blush was caused by the fact that his hands were touching the bare skin on her sides where her top had moved up. Not only that but one of her hands had landed on his groin, cupping it gently.

Crow carefully moved her unconscious body off of his. Trying to control his thoughts do that he could control what was happening in his pants.

He shook her shoulder gently "Hey, hey are you okay?" When he got no response from the girl in front of him he started to panic. 'Shit, what am I supposed to do' he had never been placed in this situation before so he was pretty much useless right now. Well to be fair he didn't know of any people that had had a girl land on top of them unconscious after falling off a duel runner.

He couldn't think of anything else to do so he carefully placed her over the back of his runner like he had done with Yusei after he duelled Kallin the first time he was a dark signer. He unclipped the claw at the back of his runner by the boosters and attached it to the girls runner so that he could bring it back to the garage.

Once this was done he then carefully got on in front of her and drove back to the garage. He had left her helmet on just in case, it however wasn't needed as he drove the safest he ever had. And that was saying something as he was usually as Jack would put it a careless driver.

~0~0~0~

Jack and Yusei had gone straight back to the garage after the incident with the girl. Yusei tried to distract himself by trying to improve his runner. But he couldn't focus. That duel that had happened had been something else. Jack wasn't having much luck either. Yusei could tell as he kept sighing whilest he was lying on the couch.

"Ok Jack. What's the matter?"

Jack looked up at Yusei "Hmm? Oh nothing's the matter. What made you say that?" Yusei gave him a sceptical look. "Ok fine. Its that duel earlier. That girl. She beat him in two turns."

"You want to duel her don't you." Yusei sighed "Jack. Your so predictable. You see someone who could be better than you-" Jack glared at him. Yusei held his hands up in an apology. "Sorry. Could match you, and you have to duel them to prove to everyone that you are the best."

"That sounds about right"

Both boys turned around to see who spoke. Truthfully they didn't need to as it could only ever be one person. Crow rolled his runner down into the garage slowly as not to hurt the girl lying slumped on the back. Yusei and Jack just stared at him speechless until Crow turned around.

"What the duce Crow! I knew you were desperate but seriously, even I didn't think that you would stoop as low as kidnapping!"

Crow stared at Jack as if he had gone mad while Yusei stared intently at the girl, staying silent.

"It's not what it looks like. She was in an accident and she crashed her runner." He turned to look at the runner which he hoped looked worse than it was. "I didn't know what else to do with her so I brought her here." He finished, his gaze lingering on the unconscious girl.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys do realise who this is right?" Yusei asked.

"Well yeah it is quite obvious who else would it be"

Jack just stared at her blankly, obviously not understanding who it was even though it was evident it was the girl whom he wanted to duel. "Who is she?"

Crow and Yusei turned around and stared at him like he had grown another head, Crow hit his forehead with his Palm.

"What?"

Finally Yusei answered him. "Jack this is the girl that you were just going on about."

Jack walked over to the smaller teens. "Ok no need to get your nickers in a twist about it. Well what do we do with her now then."

Yusei sighed. "Lets get her somewhere comfier and then check her over for any injuries. What made her crash in the first place anyway?"

"I'm not really sure what made her crash. I was riding underneath the highway when I herd it and saw her falling off the edge" the boys' eyes widened with shock. "It's okay thou I sorta caught her." He said this rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous grin on his face.

"What do you mean by sorta?" Yusei asked slowly. Worried for what the answer could be.

Crow chuckled nervously "Well I mean I went to catch her, but I kinda didn't get my arms in the right place and she um she fell on me..." He blushed slightly at this remembering the position in which they were. Thankfully neither boys noticed this, and for that he ws greatful. Although he did hear Jack snort a laugh.

Crow ignored that and carefully picked the girl up bridal style and walked over to the couch. He placed her down gently and removed her helmet. When he did however what they saw made all three teens gasp.

When removing her helmet, her bangs had moved. Revealing one of her eyes that had obviously been covered with said bangs. An old large jagged scar ran down the right side of her face, starting above her eyebrow near the centre of her forehead, going down her face at an angle, across her eye and down her cheek, ending near her ear. Because of this scar, it was evident to the teens that she would not be able to see out of her eye.

They looked at each other before starting checking her for any injuries

 _ **Jack: see I told you that you would like it**_

 **Crow: (blushing madly) ...**

 **Me: leave the poor guy alone Jack. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Waking Up

**Me: Well here's another chapter.**

 **Jack: finally**

 **Me: What? Were you bored**

 **Jack: Really what was your first clue? *rolls eyes***

 **Crow: yugiohlover55 only owns her own OC *watches as fight begins and hides behind sofa***

Pounding. That's all she could hear and feel. A pounding in her head. God what had she been doing. It all came flooding back to her. The truck. The crash. The fall. The hard ground. Wait. That wasn't right. She couldn't remember the hard ground. The only think that hurt was her head. This was confusing. It was making her head hurt even more thinking about it.

She groaned, moving her head slightly to the side and bringing her hand to her forehead.

This movement caught the attention of a certain orange haired person who had been trying and failing to reach some biscuits that an arrogant blonde had purposely put on the top shelf. He sighed in annoyance, before walking over to the girl regaining consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open and Crow couldn't help but stare. Her black silky hair made her one brilliant blue eye stand out. He caught a glimpse of her scarred eye before she covered it up with her bangs, it was blue also but it was dull and clouded over. It was evident that she could not see out of this eye.

She gasped, sat up and backed up to the far corner of the couch away from Crow. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe here." He spoke in a gentle voice as not to scare the poor girl any more. She still had the terrified look in her eye but it softened slightly as she uncurled herself from her defensive position.

As she did this, Crow sat himself down on the other end of the sofa.

She didn't take her gaze off him as she spoke. "What happened? Where am I?" She tried to keep a calm voice but she was terrified inside. She couldn't remember what had happened as she tried to recall what the last thing she had been doing was.

"You crashed your runner when you were on the highway. You skidded off the edge but I caught you before you hit the ground." As Crow said this he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to suppress the mad blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks as he remembered the position in which she had landed.

He gaze softened as she heard this and she relaxed significantly. "I don't know how I can thank you. You saved my life..."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's nothing." He spoke still scratching the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? What was wrong with him? Did he have concussion? He didn't think so. He suddenly became aware of the awkward silence between the two of them. He looked around the room to see if he could find something to break the silence as it was starting to get more awkward by the second. His gaze drifted to the mangled wreck that was her duel runner.

She could feel her head still pounding as she tried to get her head around what had happened. She could feel the awkward tension between them. She looked up at him and noticed that he was starring at something in the corner of the room. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened with shock as she realised that what she was looking at was her duel runner.

Crow heard a small gasp and looked over at the girl. Noticing that she was looking at the runner he spoke. "Oh yeah, your runner kinda got totalled when you crashed. I was surprised that it didn't fall apart when I brought it here."

She went to get up. However, she got half way before she was overwhelmed with vertigo. The sudden dizziness sent her stumbling forward. She waited for the impact of the small coffee table that was in front of her, but she never felt it. Instead she felt a warm presence around her before sitting back on the couch. Confused she looked up to see that Crow was holding her gently but firmly in his arms. She smiled her thanks to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up just yet. You've been through a lot. You can stay here for now."

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything. I should get going." She went to get up again but was held in place by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Last time you did that, you nearly ended up headbutting the table. Even if you really wanted to, I doubt that you could get further than the garage door."

She looked up at him. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"O-ok. I'll stay. But just until I fix my runner." She said looking back at her runner. For some reason she couldn't look at him.

"Oh yeah about that..." Crow rubbed the back of his neck again. Why was he so nervous today? "Yusei said he'd fix it up. He's already gone to look for a few parts for it already."

"Yusei?"

"Oh yeah right. Yusei is one of the people who lives here. There's him, Jack, me and Bruno. Bruno's out on a call fixing something and he won't be back for a few days." Crow paused them realised that he had yet to introduce himself. "The names Crow by the way."

She smiled slightly as she introduced herself. "Raven"

He looked at her with a grin on his face. "It's nice to meet another bird!" He he chuckled slightly to himself. Noticing that she was too he said "nice to see you finally smiling too."

Raven looked down at this blushing slightly.

Crow got up off the couch. "Hey do ya want something to eat? We've really only got ramen as someone, and im not saying who, has put the biscuits on the top shelf and I kinda can't reach them." As he said this he heard Raven giggle. He felt something twitch in his stomach. He must be hungrier than he thought. As he thought this he heard a low rumble. "I'll take that as a yes then haha." As he looked over his shoulder he swore he saw her blush. His stomach twitched again. _Better start on the ramen_. He thought to himself.

 **Me: thanks for tthat Crow.**

 **Crow: it's fine but did you really have to lock Jack in the cupboard?**

 **Me: yes he was annoying me.**

 **Crow: remind me to never piss you off.**

 **Me: *smiles* don't forget to r &r**


End file.
